Yumei
by FireRival
Summary: Kagome never made it to the Feudal Era on her 15th birthday and ever since then, she has always felt empty; like she’s about to be torn apart. So Kagome takes to singing and becomes very popular, however, that doesn’t help much.


**Author's Note-**Hey, you might have seen this chapter before, and that's because it was taken down by accident. This account is sort of a shared account.

#&#ireRival#&#ireRival#&#&#

**Chapter One-So Empty-**

**Kagome-**

_I feel so empty inside. So lost. Why?_

_The crowd is cheering for me, calling for me._

_Is fame really something for me?_

_I should go now._

**Outside World-**

Kagome walked onto the stage and does a pose. "Hi everyone!" She cried into the microphone. "Thank-you for coming to my concert! I really appreciate it." She paused. "I'm going to start off with 'Loyal', which was originally sung by Esther Ryan as the theme song for the film Forgetting Her Hopes." She waited for the cheers to die down. "I'll be singing the English translation though. After I'll done, I would like to call Miss Ryan to come on stage and sing the original version!"

There were squeals of laughter and the occasional, "Ohmigod! I didn't know the guest star would be Esther Ryan!"

The music started and Kagome started singing. "Can you still remember your hopes in from long ago? Are they as clear as they were…"

"Wow! Higurashi is really talented! When I translated it, I thought it was impossible for anyone to sing it in tune!" came a voice backstage.

"Yes, Kagome is very talented! Now shut up. I want to hear her sing!" agreed Esther. She looked at the singing girl. Kagome's hand was on her chest, her eyes were closed and her voice was…angelic.

The crowd had gone quiet. This was quite rare but Kagome felt happy.

At the end of the concert two hours later, Kagome straightened her clothes and said to the crowd. "I have an announcement to make." She paused and waited for the chatter to die down. "I'm taking a short leave from the music biz, maybe for about 2 years. This isn't my last concert for the year, I am going to do one more which is a voluntary one back home in Tokyo." Whispers started and spread like wild fire.

'Why's' could be heard.

'But she is so good!' followed the 'Why's.'

"If this has come as a disappointment to you, I apologize." Kagome carried on. "There are thousands out there who want to be a star. For every star that stops glowing, two take her place. This is an opportunity for others to have a share of the limelight." Kagome paused. "Right now, I'm richer than before, more well known. But there are tens and thousands of others who are living in poverty. No clothes, no food, no shelter, no education and lots more. I'll probably be giving a couple more concerts or something of the sort to fundraise, or sponsor a child and save thousands. I apologize if this speech has shocked you or put you off my songs, but there is truth in my words, and I stand up and stick to what I believe in. Thank-you."

**Kagome-**

_Sorry for disappointing you._

_I don't feel so empty anymore._

_But there is still that dark hole, empty void in my heart. Something's isn't right. I may have lost fans, but losing dreams is more heart breaking. Losing love is the worst. Despite all this, I feel happy. Should I?_

**Outside World-**

"Kagome! Kagome!" chanting grew louder as Kagome stepped out of her trailer. Her assistant had his arms around her protectively. Shielding her from everyone until they reached the limo.

Once inside the lime Kagome sighed. "There are still so many who are still my fans. It makes me feel guilty."

"You did what you wanted, we're still proud of you. Always will be." Kagome looked at her mother.

"Yea sis! I'll still be your fan!" Sota piped up, his eyes never leaving his Game-boy.

Kagome giggled. "You were my fan in the first place?" She made an attempt to tickle her little brother.

"Hey!" Sota cried. "Don't do that!"

Kagome stopped. "Hey Sota,"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go for an ice-cream." Kagome said.

"Why?" Sota asked.

"My 16th birthday in two months Sota, I want to celebrate when I have the time." Kagome patted her brother on his head.

"Ok, but I want a double chocolate!"

"Sure, whatever you want." Kagome smiled sadly. "Let's go Sota."

#&#ireRival#&#ireRival#&#&#

**Author's Note-**Well what do you think of that? Review me and do tell! And as I said before, FireRival is a shared account. Go check out Essenity (the person I'm sharing this account with). She does Yu-Gi-Oh and Inu Yasha stories.


End file.
